Punto de afección
by Ashabi
Summary: •Oneshot• Fionna era una parvula enamorada del Dulce Príncipe. Y para lograr que él la mirara con embeleso, estaba dispuesta a pensar miles de cosas, eligiendo una opción que quizás... no concordaba con lo que ella era. Aunque no todo estaba perdido, Marshall siempre la valoraría por ser quien era: Fionna la humana.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Notas:** Posible Ooc/ Fionna en esta historia cuenta con trece años de edad.

* * *

• _Punto de afección_ •

 **.**

Cuando el sol salió, Fionna abrió sus ojos con lentitud y bostezó, formando una "O" perfecta con sus labios. Al no existir una emergencia por el momento, se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y pensar en su vida personal. Así pues, se mantuvo acurrucada y calientita durante algunos minutos pensando en los "por qué" el príncipe Gumball no la veía como mujer.

No hacía menos una semana el príncipe había vuelto a rechazar sus sentimientos de párvula enamorada y su corazón se hallaba ligeramente afectado por ello, pues el dolor era menos debido a la costumbre.

Con ello en mente, la rubia por fin decidió salir del confort de su calientito lecho y con parsimonia buscó un espejo en la habitación. En el proceso sus fosas nasales captaron un olor apetecible y supo entonces que Cake estaba cocinando el desayuno. Suspiró largamente y continuó en su empresa ignorando completamente al rugido de su estómago por pedir alimento. Al encontrar el objeto que anhelaba, lo dirigió frente a su cara y observó atentamente cada rasgo de su rostro que le enseñaba el espejo: y al hacerlo, reconoció para sus adentros que sus rasgos de adolescente no disminuirían de la noche a la mañana.

Pero entonces recordó las cenas reales que había tenido el honor de escoltar. Y en su mente se reprodujeron como diapositivas el aspecto de algunas nobles presentes en los eventos. Por un momento, sintió la sensación de escuchar el pitido de un foco al encenderse.

—¡Hermanita, a desayunar!

El espejo logró capturar por un instante el levantamiento de las comisuras de los labios de Fionna. Y ella en poco tiempo cambió su vestimenta para dormir por su usual falda azul y la blusa del mismo color para poder bajar a desayunar con su fiel hermana.

Definitivamente, en su cabeza ya podía imaginarse a sí misma siendo observada con embeleso por Gumball.

Así pues las cosas, al acabar de comer le agradeció el desayuno a su peluda compañera de aventuras y se lavó los dientes con entusiasmo, sonriéndole al propio reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del baño. Después de ello, rebuscó entre las cosas de su hermana en busca de aquella cosa que le había visto puesta a varias nobles y en general, mujeres cuando era un acontecimiento importante.

Al tener en sus manos el labial color carmesí que tanto buscaba, dio un brinco al escuchar las patitas de Cake acercándose a donde estaba.

—¿Qué buscas hermanita?

Fionna se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior a la par que le enseñaba el objeto a su hermana con nerviosismo. Si era sincera consigo misma, aun recordaba los momentos de su infancia en los que le habían cuestionado si se arreglaría como toda una mujercita cuando creciera, y ella entonces había renegado aquello, alegando que la pintura era para el papel, no para el rostro; y que el tiempo se tenía que invertir en cosas más útiles que arreglarse el cabello. Cake tomó con una de sus patitas el labial y lo analizó sin dejar de mirar a su hermana humana.

—Oh, ¿tan pequeña quieres comenzar a maquillarte, Fi?

Las pupilas de la gatita se hallaban dilatadas y observaban a Fionna con curiosidad.

—Oh… n-no Cake. Sólo que pensé que si me pintaba los labios con el... con el…—Fionna rió nerviosamente y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el reverso de su cuello para rascarse con ansiedad. Había olvidado el nombre de aquella "cosa".

—Con este labial.—completó Cake, devolviéndole el labial en la mano a Fionna. Esta lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Ah, eso. Mira, es eso, pensé que si me pintaba con el labial pues quizás mis labios…—Ella volvió a morderse su labio inferior con fuerza—llamarán la atención del príncipe Gumball.

Cake con toda su fuerza de voluntad, retuvo las ganas de insistirle a Fionna que olvidara a ese joven, pues sabía que un simple pintalabios no cambiaría las cosas. Después de todo, Fionna a sus ojos fuera como fuera siempre luciría como una niña.

—Ah, sí…—susurró la gatita—Vale, te ayudo a colocártelo.

Los ojos turquesa de la rubia brillaron con emoción y su hermana peluda suspiró suavemente, convenciéndose de que la mejor forma en que Fionna entendería era a base de sus experiencias. En segundos, los labios de la joven lucieron de un intenso color escarlata y lucían extendidos por la sonrisa nerviosa de la joven.

—Iré en la noche al Dulce Reino con la excusa de que pensé que había una emergencia. —murmuró Fionna intentando no comerse la pintura roja que se hallaba sobre sus labios. Le hacía sentir incomoda el maquillaje—¿Suena creíble, Cake?

—¡Claro!

—Pero tú vienes conmigo.

—Vale Fi…

La gatita sonrió de la forma más creíble que pudo y continuó confiando en que tarde o temprano Fionna abandonaría la esperanza de ese primer amor. Así entonces, de forma rápida e increíble, las horas fueron avanzando hasta que la luna comenzó a reclamar su lugar en el cielo, dejando ver un cielo negro y estrellas plateadas centelleantes. Fionna volvió a retocarse el labial mientras admiraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño y evitó pensar en que eso no coincidía con su personalidad.

—¡Ya vámonos Cake!

—Sale y vale Fionna.

Así pues, la rubia tomó su clásica mochila verde y una de sus espadas, saliendo de la casa del árbol junto a Cake para comenzar su camino. El trayecto en sí, estuvo lleno de risas y pequeños gritos pues la gatita se había hecho grande para así cargar a su hermana de "caballito".

Pero algo inesperado se les cruzó en el camino y los ojos gatunos de Cake se dilataron al notar que Fionna ya no se encontraba arriba de ella. En realidad, la rubia en esos momentos se hallaba sujetada por las grandes extremidades de un enorme murciélago que volaba en dirección a un bosque extenso.

Fionna no podía gritar ni pedirle auxilio a Cake pues el "malvado animal" con sus garras hasta le había cubierto la boca por la posición enrollada en la que se encontraba. Como todo fue tan rápido, la mente de la rubia intentaba maquinar un "por qué" a la situación. Y no era la única, Cake con su vista innata nocturna, pensaba en lo que pudo haber ocurrido mientras trataba de ubicar la ubicación de su hermana.

Finalmente, el enorme murciélago llegó a tierra en un espacio bonito del bosque donde la luz de luna no hacía parecer tétrico el lugar y dejó con suavidad a Fionna en el suelo. Esta al verse libre, se levantó de brinco dispuesta a llevar una de sus manos hacia atrás para tomar su espada y atacar a la criatura, pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando sus ojos azules observaron con sorpresa que el monstruo se encontraba convirtiéndose en uno de sus amigos.

En Marshall Lee.

—¿Marshall? —Alcanzó a decir ella en un hilo de voz.

—El mismo.—repuso el vampiro de cabellos negros mientras le guiñaba uno de sus coquetos ojos.

Como un golpe terrible, Fionna sintió que de golpe a su cabeza acudían como diapositivas los últimos acontecimientos y sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un color escarlata debido a la furia.

—¡Marshall, por qué demonios tenías que hacer esto! ¡Creí que "algo" me secuestraba! La pobre de Cake ha de estarme buscando…—Fionna dejó de hablar al percibir que Marshall se acercaba levitando hacia ella y mirándola al mismo tiempo de una forma que la cohibía, pues nunca había sentido que alguien la mirara con interés. Mejor dicho, un chico jamás la había observado de aquella manera—¿M-marshall?

En un parpadeo, el vampiro ya se encontraba sujetando los femeninos hombros de Fionna, impidiéndole que se alejara de él. Ella ya no supo de qué asustarse; de los ojos escarlata que estaba demostrando su amigo o de que él llevaba mucho tiempo sin intentar hacerse el "sexy" con ella. Y aquello sí que era extraño en la cotidianidad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—El mismo, ya lo había dicho.—murmuró él, alzando una de sus finas cejas negras—¿Sabes? No me gusta lo que traes puesto.

—¿Lo que traigo pues…?

Las palabras de Fionna murieron en su boca en el momento en que de forma efímera, Marshall estampó sus labios a los de ella, tomando de sorpresa a la humana. Los ojos azules de ella observaron atónitos al vampiro en cuanto él se alejó, manteniendo esta vez una cercanía aceptable y "normal".

—¡Marshall! —gimió Fionna, llevándose el dedo medio e índice a los labios—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Los ojos de Marshall entonces, dejaron de lucir serios y misteriosos al percibirse rojos; y en cambio, comenzaron a mostrarse negros y brillantes, pues se estaba divirtiendo de las muecas confundidas de su amiga humana.

—Para absorber el color rojo de esa cosa que te pusiste en la boca.

Fionna al digerir las palabras de él, dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo, intentando fallidamente observar como habían quedado sus labios después de aquel contacto. Pero a pesar de ello, la mente de la jovencita ya comenzaba a imaginar sus labios pálidos y escuetos.

—Se dice en los labios—gruñó la humana quitando los dedos de sus labios—¿Pero por qué le quitaste el color rojo a…? Agh. ¡Era importante para mí Marsh! Con eso-

—No quiero escucharte hablar de cuánto amas a Gumball. Lo hice todo porque sé que en el fondo, usar esa cosa no te gusta, Fi—espetó él, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras levitaba acostado alrededor de Fionna.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —La respiración de Fionna había comenzado a acelerarse pues le sorprendía que su amigo supiera cómo se sentía, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, no lo admitiría jamás—Ahora por tu culpa, mis labios han de lucir blancos y feos.

—¿Y? ¿Con eso piensas ganarte a ese sujeto? No Fionna, si no te quiere tan hermosa como luces normalmente, no lo hará ni con pintura en los labios. Si alguien te quiere o te ama, lo hará amando a quién eres realmente Fi—Marshall dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a levitar de cabeza y ubicaba su rostro frente al sonrojado de Fionna.

Después de las palabras del vampiro, Fionna no agregó ni una palabra durante largos segundos, pues comenzaba a sentirse algo tonta por haber considerado aquella idea. Cada palabra dicha por su amigo era cierta. Pronto los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de lágrimas que no llegaron a derramarse debido a que la humana decidió sonreír y alejar todo pesar.

—Tienes razón. Aunque eso no quita que eres un idiota Marsh. —murmuró la humana al tiempo que acariciaba los flotantes cabellos azabaches de Marshall.

Él entonces se enderezó y dejó de estar de cabeza, sonriendo de forma juguetona al tiempo que acariciaba como si fuera el pelaje de un gato la cabeza de la humana. Marshall al hacerlo, durante un segundo se lamentó al sentir solamente la tela del gorrito de conejito de ella en lugar de su rubio cabello.

—Pero… ¿tú si me quieres como soy? —cuestionó Fionna con inseguridad y escondiéndose de la inquisidora mirada de él con su rubio flequillo.

—Claro que sí, conejita. ¡Hasta tuve que juntar nuestros labios para que entendieras ese principio! Ese sí que fue un sacrificio, Fi.

—¡Marshall!

Después de unos minutos de peleas y sonrojos, la presencia de Cake se hizo presente, apareciendo frente a ellos desde el espejo follaje del verde bosque.

—¡Así que fuiste tú el que me quitó a Fionna! —rugió la gatita haciéndose la fuerte, pues aún mantenía aquel miedo irracional a los vampiros.

—Sí fui yo, bola de pelos.

Y con esto último, una nueva pelea comenzó, pero esta vez entre Cake y Marshall. Al final cuando la gatita se agotó de intentar arañar al vampiro, observó a Fionna y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y esos labios blancos? Se parecen a la piel de un cantante que escuchaba antes y que hacía "Au, Au". *

Las mejillas de Fionna volvieron a lucir de color escarlata y entonces se pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por los labios insistentemente, quitando los rastros de labial que alguna vez fue rojo. Así pues, los labios de ella volvieron a lucir rosados.

—Eso no importa ya Cake. Vamos a casa.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Cake se dilataron por enésima vez en el día—¿Ya no quieres ir al Dulce Reino?

—Como lo oyes, ya no.—La mirada de la humana se dirigió al atractivo rostro del vampiro— ¿Vienes Marshall? Hay fresas en la casa.

—Con mucho gusto conejita.

En el trayecto a la casa del árbol, Cake sonrió tenuemente al notar las miradas que se lanzaban el Rey Vampiro y Fionna, y supo entonces que algo había cambiado. Quizás ahora el corazón de la humana podía cambiar de dueño… y a uno mejor, aunque le pesara admitirlo.

—¿Entonces si te gustó el beso?

—¿Cuál beso? —La cola de Cake se esponjó y su mirada se ubicó inquisidoramente sobre el "chupasangre".

—¡Cállate Marshall! —gritó la humana, golpeando sin pensarlo al hermoso vampiro.

Y aun con el puñetazo que le dio Fionna, Marshall sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias Marshall.

—No hay de qué Fionna.

Porque eran completamente ciertas las observaciones de Cake. Algo había cambiado entre los dos.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Por Glob, qué he escrito! ¡Moriré de diabetes!

Marceline no lucha por controlar su mueca de inconformidad al leer lo que ha escrito en la hoja que agarra sin cuidado. La manía del Rey Helado sobre hacer historias de Fionna y Cake ya ha comenzado a hacer mella en ella. Y para peor, nadie esta vez le ha pedido que escriba sobre aquellas aventureras basadas en los verdaderos héroes: Finn el humano y Jake el perro. Lo hizo solamente para entretenerse, aunque debe admitir que no esperaba que de su mano saliera una trama tan cursi.

—Pft. Creo que mejor iré a checar en la nevera si hay fresas, me ha dado hambre.—Se dice a sí misma la vampira de cabello largo azabache mientras deja con suavidad la hoja en el escritorio de su habitación para comenzar a levitar rumbo a la cocina de su hogar.

Marceline está segura que de ahora en adelante, no volverá a "tirarse" un maratón de películas románticas por recomendación de la Dulce Princesa, pues para evitar escribir "cosas" como esas… es mejor ver películas de acción o terror en compañía de sus aventureros amigos.

Lo cursi no es para ella... definitivamente.

* * *

 ***** (El dialogo de Cake es una referencia a Michael Jackson, en sí, "este chiste" está basado en un dialogo que dice Jake el capítulo donde Marceline lo corre a él y a Finn de la casa del árbol. Lo metí aquí porque bueno, tenía que meter humor y no es pecado reciclar chistes. En sí, la que estaría reciclando los chistes es Marceline XD)

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, he vuelto a escribir para el fandom de Adventure Time! Después de meses, he vuelto más fresca que nunca y con un fic que casi me causó diabetes escribir (en eso me basé en la escena de Marceline).

Aquí de nuevo hice uso de la habilidad de Marshall de absorber el rojo 7u7 y pues bueno…por la edad que aclaré al principio, que quede claro que Marshall no la besó por malicia o deseo, sólo quería hacerle entender a Fionna molestándola en el proceso.

Espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo único de esta gran pareja pero sería en universo alterno.

Sin más que decir, saludos, atentamente: Ashabi.


End file.
